1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
As the demand for lighter and thinner monitors and TVs increases, cathode ray tubes (CRTs) are being replaced by liquid crystal displays (LCDs).
However, LCDs are disadvantageous as light emitting and receiving devices in that they require a backlight and have many limitations with regard to response speed and viewing angle.
Recently, organic light emitting devices (OLEDs) have received much attention as display devices that can overcome such limitations.
An OLED includes two electrodes and an emission layer positioned therebetween. Electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are combined in the emission layer to form exitons, and as the exitons discharge energy, the OLED is illuminated.
The OLED is a self-emission type of display that does not require a light source, so it may be advantageous in terms of power consumption and may comprise good response speed, viewing angle, and contrast ratio.
The OLED includes a plurality of pixels, such as red pixels, blue pixels, and green pixels, and full color can be expressed by combining the pixels.
In this case, the red pixel, the blue pixel, and the green pixel include a red emission layer, a blue emission layer, and a green emission layer, respectively, to express color. The emission layers may be deposited in each pixel using a fine shadow mask. However, as the size of the OLED increases, it becomes difficult to deposit the emission layer in each pixel using the fine shadow mask.
Thus, a technique in which the red emission layer, the blue emission layer, and the green emission layer are sequentially deposited on the entire OLED using an open mask to emit white light, and color filters are disposed at positions where the emitted light passes through to thus express red, green, and blue colors in each pixel, comprises been proposed.
However, the color filters generally comprise limited color reproducibility, so the light that passes through the color filters may have color reproducibility that is the same as or lower than the color reproducibility of the color filters. Thus, high color reproducibility, such as that required by the National Television Systems Committee (NTSC), may be difficult to achieve.